Rocky Horror Halloween Story
by opheliafrump
Summary: Follow-up of my holiday special. The Vitus triplets were trick-or-treating while Brad and Janet were at the castle giving out candies. ONESHOT.


Follow-up of my holiday special. If you have not done so, please check out my holiday series.

DECLAIMER: It's not mine.

* * *

><p>"THEY ARE ADORABLE!" Columbia squealed.<p>

"I know they are. Can you stop squeezing Laura's face and get going?" Magenta rolled her eyes and said, "We told Cosmo and Nation that we would meet them at seven outside the Dentonvale set. We have exactly fifteen minutes to get there and we will be late. RIFF RAFF! EDDIE! Are you two ready to go?"

"Magenta darling, we are coming," Eddie and Riff Raff walked downstairs with their usual outfit. Riff Raff dressed as the handyman, matching Magenta's French maid outfit. Eddie was the wounded band singer with Columbia as his sparkling groupie. Little Richard was a little demon and little Patricia and Laura were little angels.

"You guys sure you don't want to come with us? Brad can definitely pass for a pregnant man for Halloween," Columbia asked the group who decided to stay and hand out candies.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Brad to leave the house. His belly is quite big," Janet said.

"His belly is not too big comparing to Magenta's when she had three babies in her," Riff Raff said and wrapped his arm around Magenta's waist.

"You ruined my figure," Magenta pressed her lips against Riff Raff's.

"What are you talking about? You are still HOT! Your pregnancy only made you sexier," Riff Raff pulled Magenta into his arm and started making out with her in front of everyone.

"This is not suitable for the kids to see!" Columbia grabbed Eddie and took the triple baby stroller out. Riff Raff let go of Magenta and followed Columbia.

Dr. Scott, Frank and Rocky waved their hands and said in unison, "Have fun."

* * *

><p>The door bell rang. It was a nice neighbourhood. "Let me to the talking," said the bald headed man. He turned around and some middle-age lady wearing a witch costume opened the door, "Ah, hello. How wonderful to see you. I'm Dr. Cosmo McKinley, and this is my sister and... colleague... Dr. Nation McKinley. We are here to trick-or-treat with our godchildren."<p>

She handed the candles into Columbia's bucket. "Is this a mask? You look exactly like Dr. McKinley on television! Do they sell these outfits at the TV station? I should get a Dr. Nation costume next year!" The lady exclaimed.

"Oh, it's not a costume, we are really Dr. Cosmo and Nation McKinley from Dentonvale," Nation tried to explain.

"Really nice costume, but why would two TV stars going trick-or-treating? Your masks and wigs are very convincing. Now, move along. I have more kids to hand out candies to," The lady said and the group turned around and left.

"I can't believe she didn't believe us!" Cosmo shouted.

"Who cares? I can't believe a lot of things, like she didn't notice our existence when we were standing right next to you and she didn't compliment Magenta and my costumes. I sewed them myself," Riff Raff complained.

Eddie said, "Don't complain, Riff Raff. We are here to get free candies, not compliments on costumes. Columbia dear, can you pass me some candies?"

"If you want candies, you will have to go to another house because Columbia's already finished eating all the candies from that lady's house," said Magenta. Columbia couldn't answer the question herself because her mouth was stuffed.

"What!" Eddie screamed.

"It's not like the baby has teeth to eat the candies. The babies are just excuses for Columbia to get free candies," Nation said, "Look at your beer gut. You shouldn't eat any candies."

"And you know that because you are a fake doctor?" Eddie said, "I want my share!"

"You can have some when we get home. I think Columbia will stop eating after a while," said Magenta.

"Trick-or-treat!" Cosmo knocked on the door, "For my cute little godchildren, they are triplets."

"Nice Dentonvale outfit. They sell it at the TV station?" The househusband opened the door, "I love that show."

"No, we are really Dr. Cosmo and Nation McKinley," said Cosmo.

"You wish. They are more beautiful than you two are. I've seen it," said the man, "And what are you guys? Igor? Frankenstein's monster? Slutty dancer? Horny maid? If I don't give you candies, what will you do? Suck my... Ouch!"

Magenta and Columbia took turns to kick that man's private part. "Vanessa! Help!" He shout for help.

"Oh, my god! What did they do to you, my dear? I am calling the police!" That man's wife came to the door. The group quickly ran away.

"I know it's going to be a fun night," said Riff Raff.

* * *

><p>The door bell rang at the castle. "They are here! They are finally here!" Frank screamed excitingly. He opened the door.<p>

"Trick or treat!" The kids said in the same exciting tone that Frank just used.

"Cute little children! Here some candies." Frank put his hand into the front of Rocky's gold pants and took out some candies.

"Gross!" The kids were scared and they quickly ran away. Frank closed the door.

"I told you it's a bad idea to put candies in my pants," Rocky protested.

"I just store candies in where candy should be stored. Don't use that 'I told you so' attitude with me. You are spending too much time with Janet," Frankie poked Rocky's chest.

"I heard my name," said Janet as she walked to the door.

"Frank just scared the kids away. Maybe Janet should hand out the candies," said Rocky.

"But it's my castle," Frankie's complained.

"But at this rate, we are not going to hand out any candies," Rocky complained, "Let's go the lab and relax. Janet will take care of everything." Rocky took off his pants and threw the candies in a big bowl next to the door. Janet covered her eyes and said, "Eww..."

"What? It's not like you haven't seen that before," Rocky put on his pants and took the elevator upstairs with Frank.

The door bell rang again, "Trick or treat!" Janet opened the door.

"Janet!" "Betty!" "Janet!" "Ralph!" "Janet!" "Betty!" "Janet!" "Ralph!" "Janet!" "Betty!" "Janet!" "Ralph!" Their name-calling was interrupted by Brad.

"Janet, what is it?" Brad asked.

"Oh Brad, look! Ralph and Betty are here!" Janet said. Apparently they had both forgotten Brad's condition.

"Wow, we haven't seen you two since my wedding with Janet," said Brad.

"Yes, it's been..." Ralph did some quick math in this head, "ten months. We are here with Betty's niece, Bell. Say hello to Brad and Janet."

"Hi," said the dark blond hair little girl.

"You want to come in and have a coffee?" Janet asked, "Dr. Scott is here too."

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt to stay for a minute or two," said Betty. She did miss her old friend.

They sat down in the Zen room with Dr. Scott, "How did you get to live in this Halloween castle? You win the lottery or something?"

"No, we are just watching the house for a friend," said Brad, "And Dr. Scott lives close by and he decided to stay for the night. How did you guys end up here?"

"We were driving to the rich people neighbourhood. You know, they always give out the best candies. We got lost and then we saw the light, so we get off and ask for direction," said Ralph.

"I told you to bring a map," said Betty. Brad and Janet exchanged a look as this reminded them of an unforgettable night.

"I don't need you telling me what to do," Ralph asked, "So, Brad, why would you dress up as a pregnant man?"

Brad lied, "Janet thinks it's cute."

"Yes, I was talking to Brad the other day. It will be nice if men can give birth to babies," Janet said, "So we made him this costume."

"I was thinking about that too," said Betty, If a man can get pregnant then the wife doesn't have to go through so much pain and has her figure ruined. And her man will not have an excuse to cheat on her."

"We have guests?" Frank and Rocky walked downstairs to the Zen room and noticed the small crowd.

"Betty, may I introduce? This is Frank, the owner of his castle and Rocky, his friend," said Janet, "Frank and Rocky, they are Betty and Ralph, my friend from school."

"Oh I remember you two. You got married at the little chapel in town," Frank said and suddenly realized he shouldn't expose too many details, "Janet and Brad talked about you all the time."

The door bell rang again and the transvestite and the muscle man went to open the door.

Luckily, it's Halloween and Betty wasn't up to ask more question about Frank's outerwear. "Nice costume, but they sound a little... gay," said Betty.

"Oh no, they are just really good friend," said Janet. They would never understand what's happening in this house.

"Aunt Betty, are we going now? All the houses will be running out of candies soon," little Bell complained.

"We better go now," Betty took a sip in her coffee. They stood up and hug Brad and Janet.

Ralph unwrapped his arm around Brad, "Something just kicked me! Your belly!"

Dr. Scott attempted to explain, "It's a water balloon. Didn't you pay attention in my Newton's 3rd law lecture about action-reaction force? You hugged the water balloon and the water bounced back, so you felt like it kicked you."

Then Janet continued to cover up, "You should have paid attention in class instead of staring at Betty." She teased.

"Let's go for lunch sometimes. I will see you two soon," Janet and Brad walked the couple and their niece to the door, "Back-up, and when you see the intersection, turn left, and then right and you will see the rich neighbourhood."

"It sounds like you live here," said Betty.

"Oh no, we just visit Frank and Rocky very often," said Janet.

At the same time, Columbia and the trick-or-treat crowd arrived home.

"Home so early?" Brad asked.

"Cosmo and Nation have to go home and sleep. Early recording tomorrow," said Riff Raff, "And the babies are hungry, but Magenta doesn't want to breastfeed in public. Honey, I told you that you have the perfect figure."

"I have confidence in myself. I just don't want other men to look at me," said Magenta.

"Eddie, I don't feel so good," Columbia covered her belly.

"Of course, you ate all the candies. I want some too, but you wouldn't share," said Eddie.

"Here, have some candies," Brad handed the candies to Eddie from the bowl.

"Cool," Eddie started chewing the gum, no... popping to be exact.

"By the way, Rocky used to keep these candies in his pants," Janet said.

"Gross," Eddie spit it out.

"You call me gross?" Rocky stormed out again.

"Oh Rocky," Frank followed him.

The babies were fast asleep on the stroller. Magenta started to make out with Riff Raff. Brad was kissing Janet too, regardless of his belly.

Eddie wanted to kiss Columbia, but she pushed him away. "Eddie," Columbia covered her mouth and rushed to the washroom to puke.

"Columbia is not pregnant, is she?" Janet asked.

"No, she bled yesterday. She just had too much candies," Magenta said, "Happy Halloween!"

= The End =

* * *

><p>BTW, check out American Horror Story - a new TV show from FX. The maid on that show is SUPER HOT and she is definitely based on Magenta ('cause the show is created by Glee creators and we all know how much they love RHPS).<p>

Also, Double Proposition chapter 18 has been posted. Check that out too.


End file.
